


The beginning of two souls intertwined.

by Nishma



Series: Cedric D'Tyr's Journal [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cedric D'Tyr, Coerthas (Final Fantasy XIV), Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Fluff and Smut, M/M, semi-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: Cedric discovers that Camp Dragonhead is not so bad after meeting Haurcherfant.





	The beginning of two souls intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El comienzo de dos almas entrelazadas.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896154) by [Nishma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma). 



“For the seven hells! You are the damned Warrior of Light, May I know what you are doing here yet?

Cedric moved between the sheets to cover his face with them, the sunlight coming through the window damaging his eyes. The cold was coming through the open door, but that was the least of it. It was so early to hear the voice of Lord Greystone, worse than hear Thancred speak of his ephemeral loves. He had spent little time in Camp Dragonhead but he had enough confidence to address the commander privately. They had spent too many hours together talking about strategies to follow the labels without going crazy.

"As I am the dammed Warrior of the Light, I believe I have the right to fall asleep for the hours that are needed. Now, if you do not mind, Lord, I'd like to keep sleeping.”

Haurchefant sighed loudly and uncovered him, revealing Cedric's naked body. He, still asleep, did not bother to cover himself and with a groan he sat up.

“When I spoke with Minfilia I did not think she would send me a drunkard like you. Almost that I prefer Thancred or the bland one of Urianger.” With a small smile Haurchefant returned the sheets and turned around. “If you want the permission to look for your airship. I want to see you in five minutes to meet you. It would be good if you covered your muscles, we will not be alone.”

"It's not even my airship” Cedric muttered as soon as Haurchefant closed the door.

Cedric stretched and moaned at the headache he had. But not only did his head ache, but he also had a bruise on his chest. Surely the night before, when he was too drunk to play Triple Trial, he ended up sticking with a soldier.

Cedric got dressed and went to the meeting place. In the room, sitting on the desk chair was Lord Haurchefant, commander of Camp Dragonhead. Scattered around the room several soldiers spoke in low voices or did push-ups and sit-ups. It was too cold outside to try.

“I see that you have been able to get up, come closer, my friend. And forgive me for what I said before, sometimes I get a bit upset when people are not punctual.”

Cedric just shrugged.

“I spoke with Francel ... Lord Francel de Haillenarte. He says that Durendaire are willing to welcome us to their camp. The trip will take half a day, more or less, although it would be advisable to leave tomorrow. Today is already late and it is snowing heavily. Should you do something else? You know, things from the Scions of the Seventh Dawn.”

Cedric shook his head and sighed.

“May I go now?”

The commander nodded and Cedric returned to the small room where he was staying. It was not even an inn, indeed, Cedric would swear that it had been a warehouse before. But at least he could be calm. Now supposedly he was the champion of Eorzea and he had to fight against gods and that wasn’t funny for him. But at least he earned money and silenced those voices that wouldn’t let him sleep.

He was commanded to investigate Cid's blissful airship that afternoon, but after the night he had spent dreaming of his childhood, he didn’t like it in the least. So he lay down and taking a small potion he had bought before leaving in the suburbs of Ul'dah, then he fell asleep on the bed.

He slept until the middle of the night, because he was awakened by sudden movements. Picking up the knife with which he always slept —a tactic he had had to learn the hard way— he pointed with him to Lord Greystone who was by his side squatting.

“Calm you beast, I like savages, but I do not want to die yet.”

Cedric left the knife where it was and stared at it with cold green eyes.

“What do you want?”

“Talk. I could not help but notice that you're not very well. To be a Warrior of Light you have more shadows on your face than Diabolos himself.”

“Who the hell is Diabolos?”

Haurchefant laughed and sat next to him on the bed.

“I do not know why, but I get the feeling that you'll get sick of seeing it some day. I brought chocolate, from Ishgard. It's perfect for a hangover.”

Cedric picked up a mug Haurchefant had left on the bedside table and drank almost half a drink.

“I did not taste chocolate since...”

Cedric's words died when he did not know when it was the last time he had had chocolate. He was fed up with his memory gaps and not knowing who he was.

“I think wine affects you too much.”

"It's not that," said Cedric bluntly. Without saying anything else, he finished the chocolate and looked at the wall in front of him. “I wish it were for the wine.”

  
_That night he had dreamed again of those who he deduced were his parents. They were no longer in Dravania, but in the streets of a city. A beautiful city, full of well-dressed people. It was good weather and he remembered looking out to see how high the city was. It was definitely Ishgard._

_“Mami, what's that up there?” Said the little Cedric pointing to the highest and brightest point in the city._

_“That's the Vault. The highest point of the Holy See. There is the Archbishop watching over us with Halone.”_

_Cedric, still not knowing his own beliefs, was fascinated by that and swore he would once enter the Vault to see it. Then he followed his parents who spoke in a low voice, but he caught something of the conversation._

_“ Calm down honey. They have not seen me for twelve years and I am their heir, of course they will welcome us with their arms open. The three of us..._

_"Four," his father answered with a smile, caressing his mother's bulging belly._

_They went down to Fundation, a neighborhood not as luxurious as The Pillars, but as full of nobles and houses as the previous one. They soon arrived at a small mansion. As soon as the door was opened, the Cedric of the present began the nightmare and although he can barely remember anything in his head, the voice of an older man shouting and repeating the following was burned: "You are no longer a De Tyr, but I will allow the bastard to stay with me, I will raise him well, not like his wild mother. "_

 

  
“Are you ok?”

Haurchefant's voice returned him to the present and he stared at it.

"You were the bastard of the Fortemps, right?”

Despite the subject, Haurchefant smiled and nodded.

“So is. That's why my last name is Greystone. But what does that have to do with your absent mind?

But Cedric stopped listening to him again. Cedric De tyr. Cedric Greystone. In their head both sounded weird. It was the first time he remembered his last name. Is he a noble of Ishgard? And a bastard. Now he had become what he had always hated. Nobles. He was a simple archer who had hit himself on the head in Dravania and had lost all his memories. He could not be a noble child. If not, why had not his family bothered to look for him?

“... then I was thinking that if you would mind teaching me…”

“Do you know the De Tyr family?”

Haurchefant narrowed his eyes and left the chocolate mug on the floor.

"The heretics who tried to put the Horde in Ishgard before the Calamity and were hanged in front of their house? Of course.”

He was expecting everything, but not a family of heretics who dealt with dragons. Dragons. He swallowed hard and tried to calm down.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Why was he doing that? He didn’t know. But less still knew about his life and now he didn’t give a shit. Lord Haurchefant seemed suddenly interested in him and had come even closer if he could. “I have panic to dragons. Of any type. I see some and my legs weaken me, it is difficult for me to breathe and I feel that I am going to faint at any moment.”

Haurchefant laughed, until he saw that it was serious.

”Really the Hero of Eorzea —who has faced multiple warriors and even primals— is afraid of the ancestral enemy of the Elezen? And you come from Dravania?”

“How many things do you know about me?”

“Let's say I'm a big fan of yours ... Aren’t you messing around?”

“No way. It makes me panic to leave the camp. My trip since I entered Coerthas was a bloody hell. The thought that I have to enter The Stone Vigil makes me want to kill myself. And it's not the first time I think about that.”

“Let’s see, calm down. Because I’m not liking anything about what you are saying. You say you fear dragons. But you're here, ready to help the Scions and us.” Haurchefant looked at him and instantly smiled sweetly. “You are a hero. The bravest person I have ever met. All my soldiers should follow your steps. Even myself. I knew you were to admire but this ... This is overcome, Cedric.”

“No. No, Haurchefant. I am not a hero. I only know how to handle the bow well. It's the only thing I know how to do. The rest of the time I spend it from inn to inn drinking, betting on the Triple Trial and fucking. I've fucked people I'd never considered in my life. I feel lonely and lost. And being in an unknown bed with someone unknown makes me forget. I'm nobody to admire. If Minfilia found out, she would kick me back to Dravania to clean chocobo’s poop. I am a disgusting, horrifying being and I don’t even know if my name is Cedric De Tyr, Cedric Greystone or Cedric the Pathetic.”

By then Cedric was crying without intending to. He had never said anything about it and saying it out loud for the first time made him feel very good. But he felt better when he noticed Haurchefant's arms around him. Grabbing his back, Cedric took out everything he needed crying while Haurchefant comforted him.

"Come on, come on," the commander consoled him. “Releasing everything will help you, but listen to me” he said, separating it to look at his face and wipe away the tears. “When you are finish, smile. A smile better suits a hero.”

  
That night Cedric fell asleep for the first time in someone's arms without having had sex before. Haurchefant fell asleep too caressing her long hair.

The next morning, when Cedric woke up, he saw the commander smile and pull his fringe off his face. Seeing him produced a horrible but pleasant sensation. It was not cold because Haurchefant's body heat was too pleasant. Unable to avoid it and still sleepy he snuggled into his arms enjoying the caresses of the other Elezen on his cheek.

“Good Morning. Do not fall asleep, you are still the Warrior of Light and you have your responsibilities.”

Despite playing a joke, Cedric ignored him and spoke almost a minute later.

“Sorry about yesterday. Maybe it have disappointed you to know that I'm not as you imagined. That I am a sad archer with amnesia and alcoholism. And that...

"Allow me to borrow something from you," Haurchefant interrupted. Out of curiosity Cedric fell silent and stared at him.

“What do you need?”

Without waiting for it he noticed Haurchefant's lips on his own, moving slowly to try to encourage his lips. Cedric —who was disoriented but not too much because of kisses he knew a lot— followed the rhythm while sticking to Haurchefant. His body acted alone, but his mind, for the first time, didn’t think about sex. He wanted to feel his chest rise and fall as he breathed hard through the kiss. He wanted to stroke her hair and pull back her bangs to see her eyes closed. He wanted that kiss to never end and that was almost fulfilled. When they parted, Cedric felt his lips throbbing and hot. He could only smile at Haurchefant who never stopped looking at him fascinated.

“I thought you were going to reject me.”

“Why I should do that? I have kissed worse things.”

Despite the obvious joke the Lord narrowed his eyes and spoke to him with all resentment.

"I'm still about to tell Minfilia everything you confessed to me last night.”

“Don’t you dare...”

“Tell me the truth. What am I for you?”

Cedric looked into his eyes, unable to lie to him, looked down at his hooked nose, and lowered even more to his lips, red from the recent events.

“Taking into account that we barely know each other and that it was you who kissed me, you are a newly known. But on the other hand, if you had been a booty call you would not be asking me this. What I want to say is that I have not felt the need to go further with you and I would not mind doing it. I do not know if this answers your question.”

Haurchefant, who had received a serious answer to a question in jest, made himself somewhat nervous before answering and beginning to babble.

“Your muscles ... It's because of them ... I mean ... Well, I did not expect ... This?”

Fed up, Cedric kissed him again to keep him quiet and to stop thinking. He was the first who did not want feelings in that and both should be clear in what they wanted.

"I'm not going to be scared because you say it, Haurchefant. Tell me what do you want from me.”

“Well ... Meet you and talk. Be by your side and meet you. You seem to me a wonderful and interesting person. And ... have sex ... fuck too I suppose.”

“You see? It was not so difficult. Getting to the point is always the easiest. Now, if you allow it, let's start.”

“Don’t. The sun is rising and we have pending issues, Warrior of Light.”

Cedric couldn’t do anything but sigh and stretch.

“One last thing. Having the gift of the Echo does not make me a Warrior of Light, remember it. I am not a survivor of the Battle of Carteneau or anything like that.”

“Trust me. I know that one day you will admit that Hydaelyn has blessed you with something more than a good tongue.”

Laughing, they both got up and dressed. And as they fooled around a bit before beginning their responsibilities, they both wanted to get to the Durendaire camp at last.

The trip was slow and Cedric could not help but notice the proximity of Haurchefant. Although they barely spoke, he spent the whole trip with his chocobo by his side, staring at him and although Cedric was a vain person, that ice-colored look bothered him. Although it touched him how he guided the caravan to avoid the "little" dragons that lurked from the snowy forest.

The meeting with Francel and a Lord Durendaire who did not remember his name was horrible. He needed a drink but he had to stay there listening to the policies of a place he did not remember and complicated. Ishgard was perhaps precious, but his laws and behavior tired him. Sometimes he missed his camp in Dravania for that reason. There he only had to worry that his arrows were shot and that the chocobos had food and the stable cleaned every day. Despite enjoying the rest of Eorzea and his thrilling adventures, he often missed the serenity of The Dravanian Forelands.

At last the night fell again. Lord Francel marched with his entourage a little drunk because of Haurchefant. He, on the other hand, pretended to be drunk, because Cedric had seen that all night his jar had not dropped anything, unlike his. Unfortunately for him he needed something more than hot wine pouring to get drunk.

“Where are we going to sleep? I would like to have privacy.”

Haurchefant who, when emptying the tavern, had stopped telling jokes and singing rude Ishgardian songs, smiled at him and gestured for him to wait.

At first he saw how he approached the innkeeper and after a brief talk and with another signal he told him to follow him into the cold night of Coerthas. Unlike Camp Dragonhead, Whitebrim Front was much more active at night. Not only because the front was larger than the Fortemps camp, but because the Durendaire soldiers traveled from the front to the Observatory without rest. Cedric supposed that although having two zones in Coerthas was strategically better, the organization should be more chaotic.

But he stopped thinking about strategies when he saw Haurchefant, and again excited was to take him by the hand. But Haurchefant stopped him.

“Not yet.”

After a very brief walk, Harcherfant knocked on the door of Lord Drillemont Durendaire. Cedric stayed behind him trying to keep his composure.

“Lord Drillemont, I'm Haurcherfant Greystone. I'm sorry to bother you so late but I have a very urgent matter.”

The doors opened and one of Durendaire's soldiers squashed them. With a slight gesture he made them enter and closed the door again. The Drillemont office was much smaller than Haurcherfant's in the camp, so it was also much more chaotic.

“Ser Haurchefant, Ser Cedric, how can I help you?”

“Our apologies again ... We did not want to scare you. Our visit has nothing to do with what was spoken this past afternoon. It's just that our beloved Warrior of Light doesn’t fell very well and given my ignorance about the place I did not know where I could stay to have a calm night and rest like the hero he is deserves.”

Durendaire's Drillemont scrutinized both of them with his eyes and although Cedric tried to be as presentable as possible, he knew that he reeked of alcohol and that his face should not be the best. At least he was managing to control the laughter.

“I understand ... Guillaume, directs Lord Cedric to the empty room in the east.”

“At your orders Lord Drillemont. Gentlemen, follow me.”

Both elezen followed the guard to a small building in one of the corners of the fort.

“The room is ready to spend the night. I hope you have a comforting night, Lord Cedric.”

Cedric bowed as Haurchefant came in to light the candles. When Cedric entered he began to laugh.

“You are a liar, and you are great. Which does not surprise me at all.”

"Like you, and I have not complained about that," Haurchefant commented as he looked in a closet at Cedric's back. “By Halone's spear, look what I found Sir Cedric De Tyr.”

With flourishes Haurchefant took out a bottle and two glasses from the closet.

“I'm afraid that wine will be gone, we should try it so nobody gets intoxicated. But without the glasses, we should not leave evidence...”

With a laugh both lords sat in the armchairs in front of the newly lit fireplace and uncovered the dark bottle.

"By Lord Cedric de Tyr, good liar, but better drunk," Haurchefant said, taking the first drink.

"By Lord Grillemort and his wine," Haurchefant could not help laughing at this late night, but Cedric continued his speech, "and by Lord Haurchefant, good bastard but better flatterer of muscles. Without you I would never have noticed them.”

After a few shared drinks and some criticism to the front and his soldiers Haurchefant stared at the other elezen while taking a long drink to the bottle.

“Something wrong?” The blonde asked when he stopped drinking. Haurchefant's response was simple, a dry denial as a small smile formed on his lips. “Then I'll have to make it happen.”

Leaving the bottle in a place where it could not spill, Cedric finished joining Haurchefant and kissed him warmly. Haurchefant corresponded without delay, running his fingers through his hair, untangling it and pulling a bit of it to make Cedric moan, just what he wanted.

“I see you playful today.”

“That's why you do not know me yet,  _Cedric_.”

Without warning he got on top of him and kissed him again, but this time using his tongue and teeth. When the breath was missing he sat on his chest and took off the shirt he had lent him the previous morning.

“I liked you more when you went with your pink bard shirt. It's tacky, but it favors you. Although I like you more without her.” He ran his hands slowly over her white chest, scarred. My muscles have always amazed me.

"I see," he said with a sigh of pleasure. It was not the first time that Haurchefant told him that and although at first it seemed disrespectful and strange little by little he realized that the commander did not know how to flirt and, worst of all, he was as direct as his arrows. But at that moment listening to Haurchefant excited him more.

The commander bit her neck gently, pulling her hair back and making her back arch. Cedric's hands moved from his back to his ass and although the pants he wore were made of hard leather that did not prevent him from finding a point to squeeze.

“We should ... undress.”

Haurchefant pulled away from him, looking at his coat of mail and the wounds he had made on Cedric's chest with them.

“By the Twelve! I did not mean ... Sorry Ced...”

“The wounds do not bother me. I want to touch you.”

Smiling Haurchefant got up and helped the blonde to do it too. With mastery and quickness Cedric took off his coat of mail and unbuttoned his pants, leaving him in smaller cloths.

“I thought you'd be less... _gifted_.”

"Unlike you," Haurchefant teased as Cedric took off his pants and boots.

Then, as if both had planned it before, Cedric climbed on Haurchefant and he took it while kissing shamelessly. The weight made him end up leaning against the wall and Cedric, in Haurchefant's arms, began his attack.

Minutes later the commander's neck was full of redness and both were breathing heavily. Tired of games Haurchefant went to the bed where he dropped on Cedric. This one without breathing by the blow against the mattress got rid of Haurchefant and took him from the face to rub both noses.

“How much excited are you?” He murmured looking into his blue eyes.

Haurchefant responded by taking one of Cedric's hands and taking it to his crotch.

“You are expert in fighting huge things, judge yourself.”

They both laughed until Haurchefant began to moan at the movements of Cedric's hand. From that moment the tone of the night began to change. Cedric stood over Haurchefant without hesitation and began to move on his member. The silence that reigned in the room disappeared between sighs and moans. He stopped moving to start down his body giving him kisses until he reached his member who began to lick unhurriedly. Haurchefant, ecstatic, guided him by carefully taking his hair and setting the pace. Unable to warn him, Haurchefant ended with a moan that left him half dead in bed.

Cedric swallowed and wiped himself with the sheet, the only thing he had on hand at that moment, and put himself back on Haurchefant. He was still with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face, Cedric looked at him smiling.

“It is done?”

“Not for a long time ... It's been years since anyone gave me such a fellation.”

“Felation ...” said Cedric laughing at the word, still a little drunk. “It has been quite fast. When you want, we continue.”

“What about now?” He said, grabbing her hips and making him move on him again.

Without further ado they both sank into a kiss that lasted long enough for the candlesticks to be extinguished. Only with the light from the fireplace did both settle until Cedric was definitely over the commander. In response, Haurchefant, with all the delicacy of the world, stroked her face, brushing her light hair and watching her emeralds eyes.

"I have not shared a bed for a long time, so if you do not mind I'll start.”

“Without fear, since I arrived to Gridania I have not done anything else except this.”

What pretended to be a joke for Cedric left the commander with a face of pain. But Cedric was so excited and drunk that he was not aware of him and only took Haurchefant's hand to his entrance. And it seemed to work because the commander began to prepare the bard with all the love in the world. Cedric desperate only asked for more between heavy sighs without being aware, again, of the feelings in the actions of the ishgardian. But not long after everything stopped importing. Both were focused on pleasure, one to give it and the other to receive it.

”Enter, by the love of the Twelve.”

With a smirk at Cedric's desperation, Haurchefant entered into him almost trembling. He was nervous and excited. It had been quite a while since he had laid down with anyone and he just wanted Cedric to enjoy. Their bodies, united as if they were one, began to move in perfect synchronization.

As Haurchefant penetrated Cedric they both caressed each other's chests, or kissed each other with the same fury with which Halone brandished his spear. They were pure fire and not even the most brutal snow of Coerthas could extinguish them.

"Now I control you," Cedric murmured, stopping Haurchefant's movements. With a half-sided smile he began to ride first slowly and then he was speeding up while Haurchefant admired the blonde.

“You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life.”

Cedric focused on his own pleasure looked at him and smiled.

"I don’t need compliments to get excited," he said, gasping for the quick movements.

Haurchefant —who had understood at last that for Cedric that was only sex— preferred to enjoy and not screw up. The feelings that were growing inside him would have to be ripped out or maybe Cedric would not want to see him again.

 

Not long after, Haurchefant finished, and helped Cedric to finish. When the bard ended, he fell on Haurchefant with a low sigh. Gently he kissed him and the few hopes that Haurchefant had lost returned to him while the kiss was corresponded.

“Don’t go.”

“I had not planned on doing, Cedric.”

He kissed him again and without caring how dirty he was, Cedric settled into Haurchefant's chest and covered them both with the blanket. However, they couldn’t sleep and Haurchefant broke the silence after an hour of kisses and caresses.

“How did you know you were attracted to men?”

“Mmm, it's a long story... But in short, when I was in Tailfeather in Dravania there was a girl with whom... Well, we worked together with the chocobos and one day we ended up behind them. It was not bad but when they moved me to the armory fixing bows and others weapons I discovered that the shirtless blacksmiths called me more attention.” He smiled sideways for a moment, remembering those times. “Still, I continued with her until I went to Gridania. She wasn’t nothing for me but a friend, so I didn’t care much about our relationship. My first night in the city I met a hyur in the inn... And well, you can imagine. Since then I've only been with men.”

“You would not lie with a woman never again?”

“Never again.”

Haurchefant looked at him and smiled a little.

“I do ... I do not care who spend the night with.”

“But you'll have a preference, right?”

“You.”

“You just met me, you can’t say that.”

Haurchefant played with his hair for a while while he seemed to think.

"It was a long time since I was lying with someone, but I think I've never connected as well as you. And I swear by Halone.”

“Halone is now ready to pierce us with her spear, don’t swear again.”

They both laughed. And then they kissed slowly but passionately. After another time without saying anything, Haurchefant spoke again.

“Then, who has been your favorite shag?”

Cedric, who didn’t know very well how to react to the question, didn’t think much about it and went straight to the truth.

“Well, I think on my first visit to Limsa Lominsa. I was in the market when I saw the most handsome Hyur of Hydaelyn. Short blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, like his..." Cedric self-censored laughing and gave Haurchefant a little peck on the nose. “He was the materia melder and although I had no idea at the time what they were for, I managed to take him to the low docks. The rest you can imagine.”

“So that guy does it better than me?”

Cedric pretended to think about it and decided to choose to nibble gently on his lip.

“We can compare it. But... Better tomorrow. That's how I make sure you don’t go looking for that guy.”

Haurchefant began to protest but his complaints died on Cedric's lips. Not long after both elezen ended up asleep in the other's arms and although they woke up with the noise of the soldiers it was not until after a long hour between caresses and laughter when they left for their destination.

The morning passed quickly and Cedric leaving Haurchefant with his chores was headed for his next mission. Although he decided to communicate to Minfilia his slow progress in the mission and took the company of the commander enough to come to the conclusion that the best shag he had ever had had been in Coerthas.

**Author's Note:**

> First, sorry for the translation. Maybe it have a lot of errors, because some expresions in spanish are difficult to translate, and maybe my translation sound formal or old hahaha. (An exemple: is "shag" a good translation to "have sex only one night", Google seems to agree.) If you want to correct some expresions, (or whatever you want) you're free to do it! (And so I learn something new!)
> 
> Second, I have tried to be as canon as possible regarding the history that corresponds to level 37-38 missions. I know that Haurchefant doesn't travel to Whitebrim Front, but author licenses.
> 
> I also hope that Haurchefant's hasty feelings were clear, corresponding to his first version and not the light that they did with the localization in English (Koji I love you so much but let our Haurchefant be horny in both Japanese and English)
> 
> I hope you liked it (I will never get well writing nsfw), that you enjoyed it and if you have any questions you can contact me here or by tw: @NishmaAO3
> 
> If you have arrived here, thank you for reading <3 <3 <3


End file.
